Utility spaces in fixed structures may have a variety of hazards not present in areas designed for general occupancy. However, even in hard-hat areas covered with warning signs it is still prudent to provide for worker protection from hazards such as low beams. Modification of structural members however is generally to be avoided. It can also be important to allow ready visual inspection of such members.